1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved tool and methods for shaping the surface of a deformable material. More specifically, the present invention relates to a stamp for forming decorative edging and designs in concrete.
2. Prior State of the Art
Tools for forming decorative patterns in concrete are widely used in the industry. Most commonly, surface shaping tools are used for aesthetic purposes. They can be used to shape concrete surfaces to imitate the appearance of other materials such as cobblestone, brick, slate, stone, tile or wood. Surface shaping tools can also be used to form customized designs or to imprint a trademark or insignia. However, shaping tools are also used for more practical purposes, such as for forming safety grooves on stairs and handicap ramps. A variety of concrete surfaces can be altered with surface shaping tools, including sidewalks, driveways, patios, walls, and interior floors.
There are many advantages to altering the appearance of concrete to simulate other material. Generally, the material being simulated is more costly. Thus, by using a surface shaping stamp on concrete, the look of another material is achieved at a much lower cost. Also, concrete creates a very durable and stable surface that can be easily maintained. Additionally, concrete is an effective barrier against undesired upgrowth of vegetation. Other advantages to the use of concrete over other materials will be apparent to one of skill in the art.
The prior art of concrete surface shaping tools can be divided into two general groups. The first includes tools that are used to create repeating and uniform patterns. The second group includes tools that are used to create non-repeating patterns.
One problem with using tools of the type that form repeating patterns is that they must be placed in exact horizontal and vertical alignment to avoid overlapping an adjacent tool or imprint. Creating adequate alignment requires skill, training and additional tools. A second problem with tools of the repeating pattern type is that they cannot be used on small and irregularly shaped areas without forming incomplete or overlapping patterns.
Tools of the second group that form non-repeating patterns are also problematic. An example of such a tool is embodied in U.S. Pat. No. 3,930,740, issued to Bowman. In this patent, random imprints, in the shape of stone corners, are formed into a concrete surface. After forming the imprints, additional grooves must be added to connect the imprints. This method can be very expensive and time consuming because of the time and skill required to form the additional grooves. Additionally, the quality and appearance may vary significantly from one job to the next.
Improvements have been made on this technology by creating tools that can mate with adjoining tools, as embodied in U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,840, issued to Puccini. This patent discloses a tool for printing a random stone pattern having six blades on each of four sides that identically match the blades on the other three sides. This allows subsequent tool placements to be matched up with any adjacent tool or previously formed imprint. However, application of this type of tool also requires specific horizontal and vertical alignment to avoid interfering with adjacent tools and imprints.
Each of the methods described, although less expensive than using authentic materials, can still be costly and time consuming. A more economical method for improving the aesthetics of a concrete surface is to shape only selected portions of the concrete surface. Forming decorative borders and inset designs satisfy this objective. Border designs are designs that run along the edge of a surface and inset designs are designs that are formed away from the edge.
Various techniques are used to create each of these designs. Traditional shaping tools can create inset and border designs that imitate authentic materials. However, traditional tools, for reasons already described, are limited in application to areas of a predetermined or regular shape. Applying these tools also requires professional skill and can therefore be expensive.
A more cost effective method for improving the aesthetics of a concrete surface is to selectively expose concrete aggregate in a manner that will decoratively display a design or border. This can be accomplished by creating an aggregate surface for either the design surface area or the remaining concrete surface area.
There are two general methods for creating an aggregate surface in this fashion. The first involves shaping a design perimeter in a concrete surface and then applying a concrete retardant to the surface of either the design or the remaining concrete surface area. The retardant delays the curing of the treated concrete. A pressure washing procedure can be used later to remove the treated concrete and expose the concrete aggregate.
The second method for creating an aggregate surface requires the pouring of concrete into a selected design area at a different time than the pouring of concrete into the remaining area. One problem with this method is that it requires more total time for the concrete to cure. Another problem is that a special form is required to separate the pours. Forms can be expensive and require a lot of time to build, particularly if they define a complex shape.
Another method recognized to improve the appearance of a concrete surface is to stain defined areas in a manner that will expose decorative designs. This method also requires a defined design perimeter to be formed in the concrete surface. Shaping a design perimeter can be accomplished with any of the traditional shaping tools. However, application of traditional shaping tools requires professional skill and, for reasons already addressed, may be limited to surfaces having a regularly shaped area.
Because of the limitations of the prior art devices, there is currently a need for an improved tool and method for forming designs in the surface of a deformable material. In particular, there is a need for an improved tool and method for forming customized designs and decorative edging in concrete surfaces of varying size and shape in an easy-to-use and inexpensive way.
The present invention provides an improved tool and method for forming customized designs and decorative edging in concrete surfaces of varying sizes and shapes in an easy-to-use and inexpensive way. The tool is a stamp comprising a frame having a smooth contact surface and a continuous ridge positioned along the contact surface. The ridge protrudes out of the contact surface to define a pattern extending between a first reference point and a second reference point. Each reference point is located on an opposite side of the stamp and at the same longitudinal position on the stamp. Because of this, each reference point can be used as a reference for subsequent tool placements.
It is preferable that the sides of the tool comprise measurement markings that can also be used as a reference for stamp placement. It is also preferable that the stamp have at least one handle to facilitate stamp placement and movement.
The shape of the frame can vary, but it is preferred that the frame have a substantially trapezoidal shape so that the stamp can form designs in a surface having an irregular shape without interfering with an adjacent stamp or imprint.
One feature of this invention is that it allows a single stamp to form a design in a concrete surface by forming a single continuous recess consisting of multiple adjoining recesses within a regular or irregularly shaped area.
An additional feature of this invention is that it allows a border or inset design of a variably selectable thickness to be formed in a concrete surface having a regular or irregular shaped area.
A further feature of this invention is that it allows stamps having different patterns to be placed adjacently and interchangeably while forming a design pattern in a concrete surface having a regular or irregular shape.
Another feature of this invention is that it allows two adjoining stamps to be angularly offset within a range of angles to create a single continuous design imprint without overlapping or interfering with the design imprint formed by the alternate stamp.
Yet another feature of this invention is that it allows a design to be formed in the surface of deformable materials other than concrete, such as asphalt and plasters.